FateStay Pokemon
by MBenz4268
Summary: During the battle with Gilgamesh at Ryuudou Temple, somehow Shirou, Saber and others were dragged into a world not their own. Where there is no Holy Grail, the myths they know don't exist and more importantly: man and beast coexist as equals. Will they find their way back? Will they even want to? Sometimes, second chances come in the most unexpected ways. NOW WITH BETA READER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there party people... Again! If you decided to reread this from the beginning and notice something different, then this is the rewritten version of the chapter with the others following suit soon (hopefully). If you're here for the first time... welcome!**

Somewhere, in an endless expanse of greys, browns and whites, filled with thousands of creatures of differing shapes, 7 stood out amongst the rest. Seven bodies, appearing for any onlooker as if humans lied unconcious in the vast abyss.

A redheaded boy stirred and awoke, glancing around through golden lidded eyes, and shocked awake at his surroundings, "Ugghh... W-What happened?" murmured Shirou, only to spring up as memories returned. Memories of a fight with a mad priest, the destruction of a "sacred" cup, and a battle with an ancient king, if only he could remember further…

"…S-Shirou?" a voice interrupts his remniscence, calling attention tot he woman rising from sleep besides him. Looking at his blond companion in relief.

"Saber, thank goodness you're alright..." He said as he softly embraced her.

"You too" His blushing companion said returning his embrace.

"Are you two done with your little moment?" A gruff voice interrupts, a tanned man wearing crimson garb. The couple stumble back at the realisation of the presence of the Knight of the Bow, standing besides the purple haired Gorgon,

"Archer? Rider? W-What are you two doing here?" Shirou questioned, trying to distract the cynical Counter Gaurdian.

"We were on our way to join you two to confront Gilgamesh." Rider said, a puzzled expression on her face. "But then..."

"...We ended up here." Archer finished for her, more quizical then expected of the stoic man. "But what happened in between, is pretty much one big blank."

Saber's expression turned serious as she looked around. "Pray tell... where exactly is 'here'?"

"...Is this the afterlife?" The red-headed Magus asked wondering whether the Mesopotamian ruler had done them in.

"If it is the afterlife, I'm extremely disappointed." Interrupted the quiping voice of Rin Tohsaka, The raven-haired magus while holding onto her unconcious plumb-haired sister. Accompanied by his white haired sister Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

"Besides, I don't think we're dead, Oniichan." The little albino inserted, "We weren't even with you guys fighting Gilgamesh." Her brother nodded in response, remembering how they'd stayed behind at the Emiya estate after using a... tantric ritual to empower the blonde swordsman to deal with the arrogant king, it did prop the question of how they were here as well.

Only for his thoughts to be, once again, interrupted. By a giggling sound this time.

It was the gem magus who figured out the origin first, "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the black shapes above.

The many shapes floating around all apeared differing, yet suprisingly similar, all were black, consisting of a single eye and some antenna jotting out of their bodies at the sides. Some antennae were straight, others curved, some even split into two.

Reflexively the group brought themselves into preperation for potential combat, but it proved needless as the shapes didn't apear hostile. Upon further inspection the shapes seemed greeting and playfull,

As Sakura Matou stirred awake in Rin's grasp, her first sight was a floating cyclopic eye, "Nown?" It asked cutely.

"W-What is that?! W-Where are we?!" Sakura yelped, while hiding behind her sister.

"Answer to both questions: no idea." The little albino inserted. Smiling at one of the things circling around her. "But they're kinda cute~!" she finished.

"Creepy is more like it." Archer muttered, thinking about his past, he knew he forgot much over the centuries of endless slaughter, but he was decently certain he'd have remembered such strange creatures if he'd ever encountered them. The thought of being in an unkown location, surrounded by thousands of unkown beings with unknown abilities distrubed him.

As the Counter Gaurdian wondered what to do five of the creatures broke off from the swarm, floating high above the group in clear sight to all seven. As the group stood in silence, wondering what it meant and what was happening it shamed him that his younger self was the first to make a key observation:

"They're letters!" Exclaimed Shirou as the others turned to him to look at him funny. "These creatures are shaped like letters!"

And Archer agreed, uppon closer inspection they did indeed seem shaped like somewhat similar to the latin alphabet.

The first had an eye in the center, and two apendages jutting out horizontally, both splitting into vertical lines up and down, the apandages clearly formed an H.  
The second had a small limb jutting out tot he left, one jutting out on top bending right, one straight on the right, and one on the bottom bending right as well, it seemed to be an E.  
The third and fourth seemed identical, they had a diagonal apandage in the upper left, and a second appandage on the bottom,bending right, it was strangly thicker after the bend then it was before and looked like an L more then any other letter.  
And the last of the five had a singular appendage coming out below its body, splitting into a perfect circle around its eye. it had to be and O.

H-E-L-L-O,

"They're greeting us?" Saber stated in surprise.

"I guess they're friendly after all." Sakura said meekly.

"But what are they? They're not familiars or Phantasmal Beasts" Archer's master insists. "The amount of prana these things have individually may be low. Pathetically low at that. But it feels so different; almost raw."

"Hmmm..." The blindfolded woman hummed.

"Is something wrong, Rider?" Sakura asked her servant.

"This may sound insane, but a minuscule part of they're already small amount of prana feels like something I haven't felt in years: divine energy." Medusa said cringing.

Everyone stood in stunned silence for a bit, only for it to be brought to an end by the smallest amoungst them. "Are you saying these things are gods?!" Illya said.

The former Gorgon shook her head, cringing at the idea that such an entity might be involved, her experiences with deities had never been pleasant. "No, but they were probably made _by_ a God. Which is why they have a small amount of divinity in them despite not being gods themselves. For what purpose they serve I can't say."

"Well that's all fine and dandy. But how is this going to get us out of here exactly?" Archer pointed out.

"Well... since these creatures are sentient and can communicate to an extent, a little diplomacy wouldn't hurt." Saber said deciding to take a chance. "Pardon me!" She shouted up to the letter creatures.

"Nown?" One creature, shaped like an "A", floated down to her; saying what she assumed to be a 'Yes?'.

"I appreciate your hospitality but can you please lead me and my comrades to an exit?" She asked, demonstrating her B ranked Charisma.

The creatures talked amongst themselves for a moment, leaving the companions unaware wether this was a good thing or not, before turning back to the King of Knights bobbing up and down cheerfully. "Unown! Unown!"

To everyones utter suprise the creatures somehow opened up a portal, which was unexpected as such magic would require more mana then any of these creatures seemed to have, then some of the little beings pushed the companions up towards it."Looks like we have our way out!" Shirou said smiling closer.

Saber was the first of the group to go through the portal, and before doing so the Knight turned tot he little cluster of letter smiling at them and said "Thank you.", before taking the leap. One by one they all went through the portal but not before Illya and Sakura wave goodbye to them. The Magi and Servants simply thought they were going home.

But the creatures, ironically called Unown, had another place in mind. The world of Pokemon.

 **Consider this new version a Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) gift from me to you!**

 **But just like always, if you like what you see and have anything you wanna ask, comment below and let me know! Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I would be the one to continue this story... but since no one has come forward yet I figured I could put in another chapter until someone does. But I probably won't update often since other stories have my focus plus the fact I don't have a solid plot planned.**

The group of Magi and Servants made their way through the portal that the letter creatures and into a wooded area. At first they thought they have been sent back to the temple but they felt something in the air that felt VERY different.

"Guys... Are you feeling this right now?" Shirou whispered, shock still at what he was feeling.

"How could we not, idiot?! The amount of mana in the air, as foreign as is feels, is LEAGUES above what we're used to!" Rin scolded him in a panic.

"N-Not just that..." Rider stuttered; an act so out of character that it frightened them. "Like Rin said, it may feel different but... this feels eerily similar to the Age of the Gods"

"WHAT?!"

"R-Rider, please tell me you're joking!" Rin begged.

"Believe me, I _wish_ I was joking." Rider muttered as Sakura put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Everyone was silent; trying to process the bombshell of information.

"Arhcer?" The Tohsaka heir whispered.

"Yes?" He said slowly.

"Scout the area."

"No need to tell me twice." Archer said as he jumped up to the treetops.

 _This is DEFINITELY not what I was expecting from this Root-be-damned war!_ He ranted in his mind.

"You don't suppose that those creatures... somehow sent us back in time do you?" Saber spoke up, trying to think of what went wrong when she simply asked for an exit. Maybe she needed to be more specific?

"Saber..." Illya said slowly. "Are we really going to think that those things, that Tohsaka said who's od levels were so low it was pathetic, were capable of True Magic?!"

"Think about it Illya. Rider did say they had a small amount of divinity in them, so it might be possible that they could send us back in time..." Sakura said, still feeling her Servant shake in both fear and anger.

Shirou nodded solemnly. "The question is why would they do that?"

"Actually..." Archer interrupted as he returned, with a expression of surprise etched on his face. "You might want to scratch that time travel theory because I just saw a city not far from here that looked pretty modern. Too bad it wasn't Fuyuki..."

"Great... Just great... Not time travel, _dimension_ travel!" Rin ranted to herself internally wondering if a certain Wizard Marshall was behind all this.

"Believe it or not Rin, that's not the strangest part..."

 **Later...**

The surviving participants of the Holy Grail War walked through the city with, Saber now in her civilian clothes, that was still teeming with life despite it being late at night. Before they entered however they found out that Archer and Rider somehow **couldn't** go into astral forms so they shifted into their civilian clothes ( **For Archer and Rider it's the outfits from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia** ).

What they couldn't believe was that the city, apparently called Lumiose from a sign they (somehow) read, looked really similar to Paris, France. Hell, it even had it's own version of the Eiffel Tower!

But what really set this place apart from their world, were the animals that were practically all over the place. They looked like the species they've seen back home but with several key differences, like size or colors. Also the od (if they could even call it that) they felt within the some of the creatures could probably pass off as a mage's familiars.

"This is so... weird." Illya whispered, looking at the creatures similar to familiars all around her being treated as common pets.

"I know..." Rin agreed. "But try to play it off; these animals are obviously considered normal around here so it would definitely attract attention if we act surprised by-"

Before she could finish her sentence the group her a small explosion further down the road.

"What was that?!" Sakura exclaimed in worry but didn't get answer because Shirou was already running towards it.

"Shirou!" Saber exclaimed going after him with the others following... and Archer shaking his head in exasperation of his younger self.

 **...**

Shirou followed the the sounds of battle to what looked like a small park, stopping to see a large, green hedgehog-like creature fighting a grizzly bear with a beige ring on it's stomach. After seeing to people no older than him on the battleground with them he was close to tracing Kanshou and Bakuya to help them but stopped himself when he realized that the teenagers were on opposite sides giving the creatures orders.

"What is this?" Shirou couldn't help but ask himself.

"Next time wait for us to catch up, you idiot!" The Tohsaka mage scolded as he turned to see the rest of the group run towards him.

"Look." He said simply, pointing at the battle in front of them.

"Ursaring use Ice Punch on that Chesnaught!" One of the boys ordered his grizzly.

The bear roared as he dashed towards the large hedgehog (apparently called a Chesnaught) with his fist coated in an icy blue aura.

The other boy, with long green hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a violet buttoned up shirt a black jacket and jeans, just smirked with confidence. "Chester use Spiky Shield!"

"Ches!" Chester cried as he slams his fists together, and forms a round shield from its forearms and then produces a green force field covered with spikes that not only blocked the Ursaring's attack but caused damage on contact.

"Are they battling with their familiars?" Sakura questioned with curiosity.

"It appears so..." Rider mused, adjusting her "glasses".

"And it also appears that these battles are commonplace. Look around." Saber brought to their attention to the surrounding area, more specifically to the small audience that was already in the area.

"Now use Power Up Punch and follow it with Needle Arm!"

The group brought their attention back to the battle to see the Chesnaught coats his fist with and orange aura and punched the Ursaring in the face and afterwards his body became coated in a red aura. After the aura faded he ran towards the bear as his arm turned green and the spikes on it grew longer and sharper, then giving his opponent a strong blow to the gut making it skid along the ground and unable to get back up.

"Ursaring!" The bear's master exclaimed in concern but it received no response when it saw the the swirls in it's eyes.

"Ursaring is unable to battle!" A girl acting as referee exclaimed. "Chesnaught is the winner! The victory goes to Liam!"

"Alright!" The black haired young man, Liam, cheered as he gave his Chesnaught a pat in the back. "Way to go Chester!"

"Chesnaught!" Chester gave his master a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

As the crowd began to disperse, with the bear turned into a red laser and being sucked into a red and white sphere by it's owner, the Masters and Servants just stood in silence of the display. Seeing two animals battle with what they could only describe as some kind of magecraft or dare they say, magic, and everyone treating it as if it was completely normal.

Well, it needed to sink in.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone broke out of their stupor to see Illya walking straight towards the green haired teen who was healing his creature with some sort of spray bottle.

"What is that little brat doing?!" Rin nearly screamed.

Liam turned towards the little albino girl with a smile. "Well, hello there! Did you enjoy the battle?"

"Uh-huh!" Illya beamed, laying on the cuteness. "It was really cool how your giant hedgehog beat up that bear!"

While Chester grinned even more with the praise, Liam raised a brow at her choice of words. "You're not from around here, are ya kid? Because even beginning trainers know that hedgehogs and bears have been extinct for millennia."

"Um... is it that obvious?" The homunculus said as innocent as possible but was internally shocked at what she heard.

"Illya!"

She turned to see her adopted brother and the rest coming towards them.

"I'm sorry... is my sister bothering you?" Shirou apologized and ignoring Illya sticking her tongue out at him.

"No, not at all." Liam assured. "I take it you folks saw the battle too?"

Saber nodded her head. "Yes. It was... interesting."

"Names Liam by the way and this..." He introduced as he put his arm around his partner. "... is my Chesnaught, Chester."

"Ches!" Chester grunted a "hello".

"Real creative name..." Archer whispered. It didn't go unheard siince Rin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Please ignore him." The Counter Guardian's younger self said. "I'm Shirou, you met my adopted sister Illya and this is Rin, Sakura, Saber, Rider and the jerk here is Archer."

The group each raised waved hand when Shirou introduced them, minus Archer who just glared at him. Liam raised a brow at the last three names but assumed they were nicknames and thought nothing of it.

"Nice to meet you folks! Say, you guys new around here?"

"You could say that..." Sakura said.

"Sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I'm curious to why Illya here called my Chesnaught a hedgehog and that Ursaring a bear when those animals and most others have been extinct for thousands of years since the arrival of Pokemon. That's one of the first things they teach us in school before we start our journeys." Liam said with a chuckle.

While most of the explanation went over their heads, hearing the fact that normal animals went extinct clinched the fact they were in another world.

During their stunned silence, Illya quickly came up with an explanation.

"Well, that's because I didn't go out much before Shirou took me in. My family believed they never needed... Pokemon." She explained, trying out that foreign word for what she assumed were the "animals" here.

"That's rough... Pokemon are a part of our everyday lives." Liam said sadly as he pet his Chesnaught. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude but your family must be pretty short sighted."

"In more ways than one..." Illya muttered but was relieved to see that Liam bought the story.

"Actually Liam, the rest of us haven't really been around Pokemon either. For personal reasons..." Rin said.

Liam was more than a little surprised to see people who have never been around Pokemon. He wanted. To know why but since Rin said it was personal, he dropped the subject.

"Wow... So what are you guys doing in Lumiose City?"

"This may sound crazy but after we had to deal with a... problem, ended up here. We don't know how or why but we did." Shirou explained without giving to much away.

 _At least I'm not totally lying..._ He thought.

The others, more specifically Rin, Archer and Illya, thought something different. _No way he's going to believe that!_

"Maybe you guys ran into a Beheeyem. Those Pokemon are known to manipulate memories." Liam said.

 _He actually bought that?!_ The group from Fuyuki thought in surprise.

"Perhaps we did." Rider said, being the first to regain her composure. "I don't believe we encountered a 'Beheeyem' before this moment so couldn't say..."

"If you guys are lost maybe I can help you guys find a place to stay." Liam offered.

"Really? We don't want to impose on you Liam..." Said Saber.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble at all. Besides I can give you guys the opportunity to finally learn about Pokemon! My godfather's the professor of here in Kalos; I'm sure he'll be happy to help out!"

"Excuse us for a moment..." Rin said, putting on her on her school idol persona and pulling the others away into a huddle. "That was... awfully nice of him. I didn't even have to hypnotize the guy for him to believe us!"

"I suppose it goes to show how desensitized these people are to supernatural stuff if they have creatures that are known to mess with your head..." Archer said.

"I say we take the offer, whether we like it or not, we're lost here and at least we can learn about where we are or how we got here by seeing this professor." Shirou said.

"I agree with Sempai. Who knows, maybe those letter creatures from before were Pokemon too." Sakura brought up.

Meanwhile Liam and Chester waited for the strangers to make their decision.

"Naught?" Chester said giving his trainer an odd look.

"You think they're weird don't ya, bud?" Said Liam with his Pokemon nodding in response.

The young man's expression turned almost meloncholic. "I admit I do too but there's no way I'm turning a blind eye to someone in need."

They then saw the group disperse and come towards them; with a certain blond hair girl stepping forward with a small smile.

"We decided to accept your offer."

 **Hope this chapter was up to you guy's standards, despite me still being somewhat new to the Fate series. I'm not even sure I have everyone in character! So I'm practically begging here, if no one adopts this story, at LEAST be my beta for it! Pokemon is so underutilized for Fate it's not even funny! I would really appreciate ideas for this plot bunny that won't go away!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. I have another chapter for you guys! Also... I think I have a beta-reader who's willing to help me but I feel that he might be to busy, so I'm still open to anyone who's offering to help. Until then I hope I got everyone in character.**

Liam and his Chesnaught, Chester led the group of Masters and Servants to Kalos' Pokemon Laboratory.

"Uncle Augustine? Kaimana? I'm back and I've brought some guests!" Liam called out as he opened the door.

"Who's Kaimana?" Sakura asked.

"My half-sister. She's around the same age as Illya here." He explained, obviously not knowing Illya's real age. "Fair warning though, she's a bit... tactless."

At that moment the group heard footsteps approaching rapidly and the Fuyuki group were surprised to see a large dark blue and red creature that looked like a cross between a shark, a jet plane and a dragon... and it was heading straight for Saber!

"Stand back! URGH!" Saber commanded as the shark-dragon tackled her to the ground.

"Saber!" Shirou exclaimed in worry but that worry quickly faded into confusion when he saw that the dragon wasn't attacking her but was happily licking her face.

"Well... this is an odd sight." Rider said, amused. But everyone agreed that no one expected such a fearsome creature act as tame as someone's pet dog.

"I am so sorry about that Saber!" Liam apologized as he and Chester helped get the dragon off of her. "Garchomp here belongs to my godfather. She's very friendly but this is the first time she's acted this forward towards a stranger!"

"It's alright Liam. I was merely surprised is all." Saber said, her eyes still on Garchomp who was nuzzling her stomach. She couldn't help but be at awe; despite the physical differences, Garchomp was without a doubt a dragon, she never expected to see one again in the modern era.

Giving into temptation, Saber started to pet Garchomp on her neck and the Pokemon began to purr in content. Soon afterwards Illya joined in with her in the petting.

"Wow! This is so cool~!" She giggled as Garchomp sniffed her.

"Heh-heh, judging by your faces this is the first time you've seen a Garchomp!" Said a new male voice.

Everyone looked up to see a man with the waviest black hair ever seen, wearing a lab coat over a dark blue shirt and black pants coming towards them. Behind him was a girl who looked no older than Illya (physically speaking), who they assumed was Kaimana.

Funny thing was if Liam hadn't said anything, they probably wouldn't guess they were siblings. Unlike his somewhat pale skin, she had a tanned complection had shoulder length blue-green hair, blue eyes behind her round glasses, and a ruffled dress that was white on top and navy blue on the bottom. And following the girl was another Pokemon that looked like a sea lion pup, except it was blue with a white snout that ended with a round pink nose with a light blue ruff around it's neck, almost giving it a clown motif.

"Actually Uncle Augustine, this is the first time they've seen Pokemon, period." Liam brought up.

Both the man and little girl opened their mouths in surprise. The Fuyuki group really weren't liking the stares they were getting.

"You're... kidding right? How could these guys never seen Pokemon before?!" The girl exclaimed in shock.

"Pop Pop!" Her seal lion barked in agreement.

"Kaimana, Pippa. Don't be rude."

"Sorry..." Kaimana said with a pout.

"But where are my manners? My name is Augustine Sycamore, I'm the Pokemon Professor here in the Kalos region." Professor Sycamore introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Professor." Rin bowed in greeting; her honor student mask coming out again. "My name is Rin Tohsaka and these are my companions, Shirou, his sister Illya, Saber, Archer, Rider and... my sister Sakura."

She then turned to see Sakura give her a small smile. At least they were trying to patch things up...

"Likewise. Anything I can help you with?" The Professor asked.

"Actually, sir... we're not sure if you can." Shirou admitted.

"Try me."

"Well Uncle Augustine, these folks say they got lost and have no memory on how they got here. I think they might have ran into a Beheeyem." Liam took over for Shirou.

His godfather thought about it as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps... but Beheeyem and their pre-evolutions don't really live around here. You must've come from pretty far away."

 _You have no idea..._ The Masters and servants all thought.

"So what are you guys gonna do since your lost?" Kaimana questioned straight to the point as her Popplio sniffed at Illlya's feet.

They weren't sure how to answer...

"We're not certain on where to go since we spent our whole lives away from Pokemon. But since that we no longer have that restriction, maybe you can show us they way until we find our way home. If you are able to Professor." Saber answered as truthfully as possible without giving to much away.

"They can your temporary assistants, Uncle! You have been short staffed since everyone left to do their own projects and Sina and Dexio won't be back for another week." Liam offered

Professor Sycamore gave it some thought before smiling. "Well, I don't see why not. It would be good opportunity for them to learn about Pokemon! But since it's late perhaps it's best they'd start in the morning."

 **...**

"Here are the guest quarters" The Professor said leading the group towards the bedrooms upstairs. "I hope it's to your liking."

"It's more than enough. Thank you, Professor." Sakura bowed politely as the others followed.

"Your very welcome. Anything else you need?"

"Well... do you have any books?" Rider asked.

"Yes, anything in particular?"

"Any books on... Pokemon?" The gorgon answered, still getting used to the term. "Maybe some mythologies or a map or two?"

"I'll be right back." Said the professor as he went back downstairs.

"I figured we could get a head start on learning about this place's customs." Rider explained once Sycamore was out of earshot.

"Good idea, Rider. That way we won't look completely out of place." Shirou agreed.

Meanwhile Professor was in the library, already gathering the books Rider asked for when Garchomp poked her head through the door.

"Is something the matter, girl?"

"Gaaar..."

"I think Garchomp wants to take the books to our... guests." Said Kaimana as she and her Popplio showed up from behind.

"Gaaaar!" The Mach Pokemon nodded.

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "You just want to see Miss Saber again, do you?"

Seeing Garchomp looking embarrassed was tye only answer he needed. "Well, here you go."

As she took the books in her claws, Kaimana saw the subject matter the books were about and decided that it proved what she was thinking about these strangers.

"Hey Professor, can you get Liam? I think we need to talk."

 **Later...**

"You're serious, Kai? You think they're from another dimension?" Liam asked his half-sister incredulously.

"Well how else do you explain them never seeing Pokemon before? And the books they took with them? History books and maps! Is it really so out there, _big brother?_ " Kaimana argued back, adding a bit of sarcasm in the end.

"Well... I... uh..." He stammered. Kai was still apprehensive with him, given that they've only known each other for a little over a week due to... family trouble.

"Ches.../Pooo..." Chester and Pippa whimpered hoping their trainers don't fight.

"Actually Liam, it _might_ possible." Professor Sycamore brought up. "We've confirmed that parallel worlds exist for years now. The Distortion World, the Interdream Zone, Ultra Space, even that still unconfirmed theory of a world where Mega Evolution doesn't exist. As crazy as it sounds, a dimension where _Pokemon in general_ don't exist is in the realm of possibility."

"But Uncle Augustine, if that's true why didn't they say anything?"

"Think about it Liam, they're in a place that's completely different from their own. Wouldn't you keep that information under wraps unless you don't want anyone thinking you might be crazy?"

"True..." Admitted Liam.

"They'll tell us the truth on their own terms. Give them time." Professor Sycamore said.

As the two siblings nodded in agreement, no one noticed that a certain Counter Guardian was listening to their conversation.

 _Well, this place may be more interesting than I expected._ Archer thought.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you're wondering why Garchomp was acting so friendly to Saber, well since she has the blood of dragons in her I thought it would be a good idea that Dragon-type Pokemon would see her as one of their own. I actually got the idea from another fanfiction.**

 **Also help is still greatly appreciated! I still feel like I can do better...**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, it's me again. Sorry if you were expecting another chapter so quickly and I don't usually like doing this but this was message too important.**

 **Now that I have a ready and able beta reader who knows FateStay Night better than I do, I felt that the other chapters would need a slight rewrite. The first chapter should be up right now and the others will be ready a little later.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience and Happy Holidays!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT REWRITE MESSAGE!

**Hello, MBenz here with an important message. Don't worry, this story isn't dead it's just... moving for lack of a better word. What I mean is I'm posting the rewritten chapters that I mentioned last time into a separate story, that way you guys can see them now and it won't look like I haven't updated.**

 **So go to version 2.0, which will be uploaded TODAY, if want to see the new version! But this old one will stay if you want to see differences.**

 **Thank you for understanding. And see ya there!**


End file.
